


Breakfast?

by wacoog2



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wacoog2/pseuds/wacoog2





	Breakfast?

 

*Ding dong

 

It’s 10 in the morning and knocking on Chanwoo’s dorm room— still in a sleepy state —is the thing you first thought of doing.

You live on the upper floor while Chanwoo and his roommates, Hanbin and Yunhyeong, live downstairs. It’s been your habit lately to eat breakfast at their place since Hanbin doesn’t mind and Yunhyeong cooks the best food—so far from anyone you know.

"Who is it?" A familiar voice comes close to open the door. "Oh, y/n! Here to eat breakfast?" Hanbin let you in as always and helped get slippers for you before entering. Hanbin has always been good at taking care of you. He always had the same expression too when you arrive at their front door, but this time, he was somehow flustered. 

"Is there—huuuh—something wrong?" you scratched your hair with half-lidded eyes as you yawned— probably the biggest one yet.

"Uhh nothing. Come in. Chanwoo’s in his room, playing early as always," Hanbin said as he lets you in.

Hanbin didn’t have to explain stuff because you already knew that. Chanwoo has been your  boyfriend for 2 months now  and him playing games hasn’t been that much of a bother since you don’t tend to like clinging too much on who you date with. He also tends to make it up to you by a lot of hangouts and games you can relate to. 

"Y/n, you’re here already?" Yunhyeong came carrying a plate of bread and eggs while Hanbin carried milk and you followed them to the dining area.

“Already?? Hahaha it’s 10am," you softly said as you held one of the chairs.

"Exactly hahaha," he was laughing and then suddenly stopped for a while as he looked at you and then continued laughing softly—trying to escape the thought. "Haha you should eat now, i’ll call Chanwoo."

You sat on one of the chairs, semi confused on why the guys are always out of thought when they look at you and fixed your hair to the back. Two slices of bread are now stacked up on your plate and carefully took a jar of peanut butter from the stacked jars placed on the center. As expected, Chanwoo and the boys then came in and sat with you. 

"Hi y/n," Chanwoo kissed the top of your head and put another bread slice on your plate. "Two bread pieces, my butt," he grinned as he sat next to you and got his own share of the meal. He got jam for his own slices. You looked around the table, bread chewed inside your mouth and saw that the glasses for the milk aren’t placed yet and offered to take them from the counter.

"Wait, let me get you guys some cups—,"you stood up when Yunhyeong and Hanbin reacted in panic.

"Wa-waiT Y/N NOOO—," Yunhyeong stood up as you did and tried to stop you but you already did and was confused on why you were stopped in the first place.

Standing up frozen, you looked at all of them with confusion, Hanbin and Yunhyeong are now looking down while the other one has his eyes all big and flustered.

"YAAAAAA!!!!"

Chanwoo stood up in front of you trying to cover you from both guys in a jiffy. "What the hell are you wearing??!"

Looking at it now, you only have an oversized shirt on and—oh no—panty shorts.

_Oh my God._

"Oh my- I’m- I’m sorry.. I’m— oh my," pulling down the shirt lower wasn’t helping, and probably not helping on easing Chanwoo’s anger later for sure. "I-i’m just gonna hide now," you were about to leave the dining area when Chanwoo pulled you back in front of him again.

"Ya, let’s go together so I can cover you," he said hands holding your shoulders to shield you out.

You let him since he might be sensitive about you showing too much skin—you don’t actually know cause you never actually do show that much skin before. "And— hyungs! You both better still be looking down or i’ll snatch your eyes out."

Both of you are now awkwardly walking step by step out of the dining area. Chanwoo, the huge wall that he is, made sure not a peek is shown to the both guys left behind. Once both of you got out of the dining area, Chanwoo dragged you quickly to his room and closed it.

"So you rang outside my door with just a shirt on?" he rummaged through his closet, looking for a pair of pants you can wear for the mean time.

"Shirta n dpanty shorts, and um well—" you take a peek inside your shirt hoping for the best, "—oh thank goodness, a bra"

He stops and looks at you with an annoyed gaze. "That’s not helping."

You show him a ' _forgive me_ ' smile with raised shoulders to let him continue finding bottoms for you. He did and gave you a pair of track pants. "Here," he handed as he sits on the edge of the bed waiting.

You put them on but the waist part was just too loose. "Chanwoo, it’s too big."

Chanwoo got up and grabbed your waist with strength.  Flustered by his actions, you looked straight trying to avoid his eyes that are looking down at you and your eyes are now focused on his upper chest.

"You can adjust them here," he instructs as he pulls in the pants you’re wearing and looked for the waist band underneath it. He raised your shirt for you to hold.

Traces of his slight touches reach your stomach and it was hitching up your breathing which made you hold on your breath instead. The pants tighten as it now fits in on your hip as he adjusted them. "Don’t you have track pants at home?"

Still flustered, you failed to answer his question and just kept frozen on your spot. Breathing still held. You’ve been close to Chanwoo before, you hugged and kissed a couple times but him pulling you in like that and fixing your pants—and probably seeing your underwear—was just so sudden. 

"Earth to Y/N," he snaps his fingers in front of your eyes to wake you.

"Oh h-hey," you finally spoke and exhales.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked looking worried on your expression.

You blinked a couple times and let out an awkward smile to ease him in. "Nothing, I’m fine, a-ah yay fixed,” 

Chanwoo smiled and let out a soft laugh as he hugged you tight. "Aigoo, my y/n," you hugged him back and buried your face on his chest.

He adjusts his head to look at you for a few good seconds and reached on to your ears to what seems like wanting to whisper something.

"You shouldn’t stop breathing for light touches from my hands..," he loosens up the hug and holds your head up in front of his face, "..they’re that light yet and you acting like that already—," he closes in and gives a quick peck on your lips.

"—worries me for the next parts. Haha" he grins.

_Oh_.  He then walks to the door and looks back at you.

"So yeah, _breakfast?_ "


End file.
